ENTRE AMIGOS TODO ES MEJOR
by kami-chan2
Summary: un paseo con los pilotos (yo incluida), un poquitito de yaoi 3x4, y un bicho que eliminar, todo en una comedia divertida ^^, dejen sus reviews please


Kami-chan: QUE EMOCION!!!!!!!!!! ya quiero empezar este fic, además saldré yo ^^  
  
badboy y rex: hermanita cada día nos convences más de que estas bieeeen loca ¬¬  
  
kami-chan: ¬¬ callense, porque sino (kami-chan saca una escopeta) ya saben lo que les pasa  
  
badboy y rex: o_o!!  
  
kami-chan: ^^ mucho mejor, bueno los personajes de GW no son de mi propiedad.. snif.. snif  
  
y tiene un toquesito de yaoi 3x4 (que tierno), espero que se diviertan,y los fans de reelela (¿tiene alguno?) favor de abstenerse  
  
*********************************  
  
ENTRE AMIGOS TODO ES MEJOR  
  
todos los pilotos ahora que viven en paz, se mudaron a casa de Quatre junto con kami-chan, por petición del mismo Quatre, todos aceptaron  
  
Quatre: (en el parque que se encontraba justo en frente de la manción) pero que lindo día ¿no es así Trowa y heero?  
  
Heero: si, lo que sea  
  
Trowa: lo que digas Quatre  
  
Heero: ¿pero, donde estan, Duo, Kami-chan y Wufei?  
  
Quatre: Wufei se estaba terminando de bañar y Kami-chan y Duo dijeron que en un rato venian, que tenian un asunto importante que arreglar   
  
en eso voltean los 3 porque oyen carcajadas y cuando voltean ven que vienen corriendo kami-chan y Duo  
  
kami-chan y Duo: (corriendo) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Quatre: ¿que les sucede?  
  
Duo: (se detiene igual que kami-chan) es que..jajaja... es..jaja  
  
Kami-chan: jajajajaja es que la tentación era grande jajajaja de travesuras jajaja  
  
Heero: ¿ahora que hicieron? ¬¬ (en eso escuchan un grito desde la mansión)  
  
Wufei: (corriendo hacia los demás bieeeen enojado) Ò_Ó KAMI-CHAN, MAXWELL YA VERAN CUANDO LOS ATRAPE PEQUEÑOS ENJENDROS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo y Kami-chan salen corriendo  
  
Wufei: (se detiene por el cansancio donde esta el trío) ha..ha..ha  
  
Quatre: ¿que le paso a tu ropa? ese color no le va, (tratando de aguantarse la risa)  
  
Wufei: ha..esos..ha.. malditos..PINTARON MI ROPA DE ROSA...GRRRRR  
  
Trowa y Heero: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Wufei: Ò_Ó Y USTEDES DE QUE SE RIEN!!!!!  
  
Trowa: jajaja no quieres una muñequita para jugar jajajajaja (llorando de risa)  
  
Heero: jajaja o que kami-chan te haga un peinado con rizos jajajajaja (también llorando de risa)  
  
Wufei: ¬¬ ahora todos se creen graciosos  
  
Quatre: jeje no te enojes, acuerdate que escondiste más ropa en otra habitación  
  
Wufei: SI QUE BUENO QUE FUI PRECAVIDO Ò_Ó sospechaba que harían algo así, pero cuando los atrape......grrrrrr  
  
Trowa: ya vete a cambiar para que ya nos vayamos, y alcansemos a ese par, que de seguro ya llegaron al parque de diversiones  
  
Wufei: grrrrr... yo ni siquiera se porque voy, detesto esas cosas  
  
Trowa y Heero: nosotros también ¬¬  
  
Quatre: vamos, va a ser divertido ^^  
  
Trowa: ufff.. ya que, de todos modos kami-chan nos tiene amenazados a Heero a Wufei y ami u_u  
  
Quatre: O_o ¿porque?  
  
Heero: ¬¬ no lo sé Quatre.. tal vez.. ¬¬ no se te ocurre que ella sabía que seriamos los unicos tres que nos opondríamos?  
  
Quatre: ya veo  
  
********************************************  
  
Kami-chan: jajaja que buena broma ¿no Duo? jajajaja  
  
Duo: si jajajaja viste su cara jajaja de enojo jajaja  
  
Kami-chan: si jajaja un momento kodak jajaja  
  
Duo: si jajaja........ oye pero creo que nos pasamos esta vez  
  
kami-chan y Duo: ...............nhaaa!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Kami-chan: hasta hemos hecho peores, te acuerdas cuando le escondimos tooooda la ropa a Wufei y solo le dejamos un disfraz de conejito jaja que lindo se veía jaja, o cuando lo hicimos que se resbalara cuando enceramos su piso de habitación, y ni siquiera podía caminar, y cuando le pintamos el rostro a Quatre jajaja  
  
Duo: si jajaj Trowa casi nos mata por esa broma a Quatre, y te acuerdas cuando le cambiamos a Trowa, el bote de gel por miel, y a Heero le quitamos su pistola y le colocamos una pistola de agua, y esa misma vez a la laptop de Heero le colocamos un Wallpaper porno jajaja su cara era el enojo en persona jajaja  
  
Kami-chan: si jaja y trato de dispararnos jaja por suerte se la habiamos cambiado por la de agua jajaja estaba taaaaan enojado jaja  
  
Duo: jaja eso si que era un momento kodak jajaja  
  
Kami-chan: (calmandose) sin duda somos el duo perfecto de travesuras  
  
Duo: si hay que pensar en otra buena broma  
  
Kami-chan: a ver si al rato se nos ocurre alguna  
  
Duo y Kami-chan: (pensando con cara de malicia hasta que)  
  
Duo: ya vienen para acá  
  
Kami-chan: CHICOOOOOOOSS POR ACÁ!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: hola ¿que hicieron mientras llegabamos? ^^  
  
Duo: ^^ nada, recordando tiempos felices ¿verdad kami-chan?  
  
Kami-chan: ^^ claro que si Duo  
  
Wufei: ò_ó+ ya verán cuando lleguemos a casa, yo les daré un momento feliz que recordar   
  
kami-chan: glup O_o...... ^^U jeje creo que mejor entramos al parque ¿no Duo?  
  
Duo: ^^U jeje creo que tienes mucha razón  
  
******** EN EL PARQUE ********  
  
kami-chan: mmmmmm..... YA SÉ!!! vamos a la montaña Rusa ^^  
  
Duo: siiii!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ^^U porque no mejor vamos a un juego más tranquilo  
  
kami-chan: oh Quatre no me diras que tienes miedo ¿o si?  
  
Quatre: no.. no es eso..es..es que..es  
  
Duo: ay no seas cobarde, será divertido ^^  
  
Wufei: yo no voy a subir en esa cosa ¬¬  
  
kami-chan: ohhhh claaaaaaro que lo haras ¬¬ (pone una cara de "si no subes, te mato")  
  
Wufei: -_-u si subire  
  
kami-chan: ^^ sabia que podía contar contigo y tu Heero ¿subiras?  
  
Heero: -si me va a poner esas caras mejor subo- si kami-chan subire  
  
kami-chan: que bien!!!!  
  
Quatre: tu subiras ¿cierto Trowa? (con miedo pintado en la cara)  
  
Trowa: -_-' uff si Quatre... también subire  
  
Kami-chan: yo subire adelante con Duo, los acarameladitos de Quatre y Trowa atras ^_~  
  
Quatre y Trowa: O///O  
  
kami-chan: y Wufei y Heero atras de ellos  
  
*****  
  
Duo: ^o^ que emocionante se esta empezanso a mover  
  
Kami-chan: ^o^ si que emocion!!  
  
Quatre: ayyy mamá, ay mamá, ay mamá  
  
Trowa: ya Quatre, tranquilo, no pasará nada  
  
Duo y kami-chan: YUUUUPIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero y Wufei: AHHHHHHHH!!!! (con decirles que estaban hasta azules de pánico)  
  
  
  
*****  
  
kami-chan: wow fue divertido!!  
  
Duo: si ¿y si nos subimos de nuevo?  
  
Quatre: -_-' no, ya no por favor  
  
Kami-chan: ay Quatre ni te quejes porque estabas bien acarameladito con Trowa ¬v¬  
  
Quatre y Trowa: O///O  
  
Heero: ay mis piernas, siento que flaquean  
  
Wufei: creo que vomitare -_-  
  
kami-chan: ay que exagerados ¬¬  
  
Wufei: AYYY ES QUE TU Y MAXWELL SON UNAS BESTIAS!!!!!!!  
  
Kami-chan y Duo: Ò_Ó QUEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!  
  
Quatre: ^^ ya calmense, vamos a ver que más hay  
  
Duo y kami-chan: SIII!!!!!! LA CASA DEL TERROOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Ò_Ó NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: O_O'  
  
Quatre: ^^U jeje, es decir, porque no mejor vamos hacer algo que nos guste a todos  
  
Kami-chan: o_o eh... c-como gustes Quatre  
  
Quatre: ^^ bien  
  
Wufei: ^^ jajaja vaya Winner tu si sabes dominarlos  
  
kami-chan y duo: ¬¬  
  
Quatre: ^^U jeje que tal si compramos un algodón de azucar y vamos a un lugar tranquilo como el parque  
  
Trowa: ^^ claro Quatre  
  
kami-chan: -murmurando- ¬¬ claro como es su corazoncito tiene que estar de acuerdo  
  
Trowa: dijiste algo kami-chan?  
  
Kami-chan: ^^U no, no he dicho nada jejeje -rie nerviosamente-  
  
***********  
  
Wufei: ¬¬ bien llegamos, hagan lo que quieran, yo solo me recostare en aquel árbol de allá (se aleja)  
  
Kami-chan: espera Wufei no vayas por ahí porque te vas a...........  
  
ZAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ  
  
Kami-chan: ..tropezar ¬¬  
  
Wufei: -tirado- +#$%&#@$%&%@/!!!!!!!  
  
Todos(menos Quatre): JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Wufei: Ò_Ó GRRRRRR... NO SE RIAN!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: estas bien Wufei?  
  
Trowa: grrrrr....  
  
Kami-chan: ¬v¬ vaya, vaya, alguien esta celosito  
  
Duo: ¬v¬ oye... Trowa si no le dices ya.......te lo van a ganar  
  
Trowa: O_O!!!............ Quatre quiero hablar contigo  
  
Quatre: ^^ claro Trowa que quieres decirme  
  
Trowa: aquí no.. vamos al otro lado del parque (se alejan)  
  
kami-chan: Duo?  
  
Duo: si?  
  
kami-chan: ¬v¬ trajiste la cámara de video?  
  
Duo: ¬v¬ por supuesto.... creo que al fin se decidio a decirle  
  
kami-chan: si  
  
Wufei y Heero: decirle que?  
  
Duo: ay, pues que más le iba a decir?  
  
Wufei: o sea que ya se decidio? O_O  
  
kami-chan: ^_^ si  
  
Heero: vaya ya era hora - ve que se alejan- PERO A DONDE VAN!!!  
  
Kami-chan: A VER UN MOMENTO FELIZ  
  
Heero:...........ESPERENME YO TAMBIEN VOY!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Quatre: ^^ que querias decirme Trowa?  
  
Trowa: bueno es.... es que yo......yo..  
  
-en los arbustos-  
  
Heero: -voz baja- creo que deberían dejarles privacidad  
  
Wufei: - igual- ÙoÚ yo opino lo mismo  
  
kami-chan: -murmurando- ssshhhhhh.. callense, además ustedes quisieron venir  
  
Duo: si, y sino vayanse  
  
Kami-chan: n_n lo estas filmando todo Duo?  
  
Duo: n_n por supuesto  
  
****  
  
Quatre: ^^U que intentas decirme Trowa? que no te entiendo nada  
  
Trowa: bueno..es que... yo.. yo.. es.. que.. yo  
  
*****  
  
Kami-chan: Ò_Ó es que no le piensa decir o que?  
  
Duo: -_- pero que lento  
  
Wufei: es cai tan tonto como ustedes dos  
  
kami-chan y duo: -vos baja- queeee?!?!?!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ si no se callan nos van a descubrir  
  
*****  
  
Quatre: mira Trowa, primero relajate, piensa lo que me vas a decir, tomas una bocanada de aire y me dices lo que quieras decirme  
  
Trowa: -cierra los ojos, se concentra, toma una bocanada y- Quatre te amo  
  
Quatre: *v* en serio Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ^_^ en verdad Quatre  
  
Quatre: yo también te amo Trowa ^^  
  
- se van acercando dandose un beso dulce, tierno y a la ves apasionado, dandose así su primer beso de amor-  
  
Todos: (saliendo de su escondite), VAYA YA ERA HORA TORTOLITOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Q y T: O///O ......... ESTABAN ESPIANDONOS???????  
  
Kami-chan: para que te digo que no si, si  
  
Duo: n_n además tenemos todo en video -mostrandoles la cámara-  
  
Trowa: Ò///Ó dame eso insolente  
  
Duo: jajaja cllllaro que no, además hubieras visto tu cara de vergûenza jajajaja  
  
Kami-chan: jajajajaja eras tan lento que Quatre se estava durmiendo jajaja  
  
Trowa: Ò///Ó YA CALLENSEEE!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: n///n mejor vamos a caminar por el parque  
  
???: HEERO!!!!! PRECIOSOOOO!!!!! VEN A MIIII!!!!!  
  
Todos: Ò_Ó PU.. MADRE!!!  
  
Relela: hola a todos!!! puedo caminar con ustedes? n_n  
  
Todos: no  
  
Relela: gracias!! n_n  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
-en el camino-  
  
PUUUUUFFFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: no manchen quien fue?  
  
Relela: n_n fui yo!!  
  
Todos: Ò_Ó PERO QUE PUERCA!!!  
  
Duo: Ò_Ó que asco!!!!!  
  
Heero: que cochina!!!!  
  
Quatre: no es por molestar pero que feo huele -_-  
  
Trowa: esto es tóxico? ¿o porque me siento mareado? -__-U  
  
Wufei: ¬¬ pero que come esta puerca?  
  
Reelela: n_n huele chistoso!!  
  
Kami-chan: Ò_Ó YA.. ESTO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE TOLERÉ - saca un celular- veamos 66-6-666  
  
*** VÍA TELEFONICA ***  
  
???: si diga?  
  
Kami-chan: Rex habla Kami-chan  
  
Rex: hola, que puedo hacer por ti hermanita?  
  
Kami-chan: te acuerdas del "problema"?  
  
Rex: Ò_Ó por supuesto?  
  
Kami-chan: bueno, pues el "problema" está aquí y quiero solucionarlo, así que llama a badboy y dile el plan y que venga lo antes posible al parque central  
  
Rex: enseguida!!!!  
  
Kkami-chan: gracias  
  
*** FIN DE LA CONVERSACION ***  
  
Kami-chan: bien muchachos en 5 se solucionara el problema n_n  
  
g-boy: en 5 que?  
  
kami-chan: n_n en 5...4...3...2...1..  
  
- se oye un helicoptero y un muchacho colgado de el, vestido con un traje tipo rambo comienza a decender-  
  
Badboy: Ò_Ó ya estoy aquí hermanita para eliminar el "problema"!!!  
  
Kami-chan: n_n chicos este es mi hermano, y vino a eliminar el problema  
  
G-boys: O_o hola!!  
  
Kami-chan: -dirijiendose a Reelela- n_n Reelela, te gustaría jugar un juego?  
  
Reelela: ^^ claro!!! será divertido  
  
Kami-chan: n_n oh, claro que lo será "para mi claro" .. mira vas a jugar con mi hermano a las atrapadas, tu corres si el te atrapa con sus armas tu pierdes n_n entendiste??  
  
Reelela: n_n por supuesto  
  
Kami-chan: ^^ bien, estas listo hermano  
  
Badboy: -sacando pistolas, cuchillos, granadas, dinamita,metralletas- (no pregunten como puede cargar todo con dos manos, porque ni yo lo sé) Ò_Ó más listo que nunca hermanita!!!  
  
Kami-chan: bien Reelela, empieza a correr ahora  
  
Reelela: n_n claro!!  
  
-empieza a correr y badboy correteandola-  
  
Reelela: n_n VAMOS ALCANZAME SI ES QUE PUEDES!!!  
  
Badboy: TE VOY ALCANZAR PERRA!!!!... RUN BITCH, RUUUUUUUUN  
  
****  
  
G-boys: ahora que?  
  
Kami-chan: n_n bien solo hay que esperar unos segundos y...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Kami-chan: n_n bien, eso quiere decir que Reelela perdió  
  
G-boys: O_o!! g-genial  
  
Badboy: Ò_Ó acabe con min trabajo así que me retiro hermanita!!  
  
Kami-chan: si, y gracias.. bien chicos regresemos a casa a descansar ^^  
  
G-boys: O_o!!  
  
***** FIN *****  
  
Kami-chan: bien, que les parecio? bueno no quedo como quería, pero apenas estoy empezando con esto de los fics, al menos espero que les haya gustado ^^ y perdon por las faltas de ortografía.. y porfa dejen sus reviews o envienme sus comentarios a mi correo, lo que gusten y nos vemos la proxima 


End file.
